1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator used in an automobile and the like, and more particularly to an AC generator having a plurality of claw-shaped magnetic pole portions as a rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some conventional units, permanent magnets are inserted among a plurality of claw-shaped magnetic pole portions, and leakage flux generated among magnetic pole portions is made to be repelled so as to reduce the leakage flux as shown in JP-A-61-85045. Namely, the magnetic flux generated with a field winding is applied toward a stator side, thus increasing effective magnetic flux which acts on the stator so as to increase power generation output.
In a conventional AC generator, though a heavy part such as a permanent magnet is added, only leakage among magnetic pole portions is prevented. Therefore, from a viewpoint of improving output per weight the effects are very small.